


All Together

by yujacheong



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Misunderstandings, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: Finn and Poe work through some misunderstandings to arrive at a delightful conclusion.“Rey. You love her,” Poe said. That was a statement, not a question. “I just don’t get why you haven’t gotten around to telling her yet. It’s because I’m here, isn’t it? Yeah, well, don’t mind me. I’ll be fine, absolutely fine. I’ll – ”Finn’s face crumpled with confusion. “Poe, what are you eventalkingabout?!”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75
Collections: Holly Poly 2019





	All Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



“Look, I get it, OK? I know you love her. Why don’t you just come on out and say it to my face?”

“W-wha – what are you…?” Finn cracked his right temple on the sharp edge of the _Falcon_ ’s navicomputer control panel plate as he slid out from underneath it to look up at Poe. “Ouch, ouch, ouch – !” He really shouldn’t have been trying to tinker with it in the first place – the _Falcon_ ’s navicomputer was extraordinarily tetchy, and if he messed anything up Rey would probably blame it on _Poe_ – but Finn had been bored. And so.

“Rey. You love her,” Poe said. That was a statement, not a question. “I just don’t get why you haven’t gotten around to telling her yet. It’s because I’m here, isn’t it? Yeah, well, don’t mind me. I’ll be fine, absolutely fine. I’ll – ”

Finn’s face crumpled with confusion. “Poe, what are you even _talking_ about?!”

*

He wasn’t sure when it’d first started, when the stormtrooper who’d rescued him from the torture chair aboard the _Finalizer_ became more than an ally of convenience, more than just a friend.

Maybe it’d been when Poe had seen him again after the Battle of Takodana, alive and well and wearing Poe’s old jacket. And as happy to see Poe as Poe had been to see him. Maybe it’d been after Rey had brought him back to D’Qar from Starkiller Base, injured and in a coma, a vertical slice through the back of Poe’s old jacket where Kylo Ren had slashed Finn. Or maybe it’d been sometime after that. Like how, during a year of collaborating on missions for the Resistance, he’d come to admire Finn’s bravery, his good humor, his essential _goodness_ …

Whenever it was, the fact remained: Finn was more than just a friend to Poe, and Poe wanted desperately to be more than just a friend to Finn. For a while, he’d been starting to think that Finn wanted the same thing.

But then this whole thing with Rey – with wanting to tell Rey something very, _very_ important – in private, when Poe wasn’t around, stubbornly refusing to tell Poe what it was all about – had started.

*

“Rey. You love her,” Poe repeated.

Finn blinked and poked at the spot he’d banged on the control panel plate with one finger. It was already starting to swell. “Well, yeah! Rey’s great – of course I love her! C’mon, don’t you?”

“I – ” Poe blinked right back at Finn like a Mon Calamari fresh out of Mon Cala. “Well, I – ”

Truth be told, he’d been butting heads and picking stupid fights with Rey since practically the moment they’d first met after Crait. Arguing with her about who got to fly the _Falcon_. Arguing with her about who got to take BB-8 with them this time. Arguing with her about who got to be with Finn on the next mission…arguing with her about what would be best for Finn…

Finn…

Finn…

_Finn…_

Really, he was competing with Rey for Finn, and Rey was awesome. She had the Force! Kah-razy, right?! Poe knew he was going to lose. It was only a matter of time. And he haaaated losing!

OK, fine. Poe was a big boy; he could admit it. He was _jealous_ , and jealousy was something that never led Poe Dameron to anyplace nice. He should probably just face facts and give up on –

“Poe, you’re jealous,” Finn said suddenly, out of the blue. His eyes had gone wide with shock.

“I – how’d you know that?” So much for keeping his feelings to himself!

“I just – I felt it.” Finn shook his head like he was trying to clear it and sat down heavily in the co-pilot’s chair.

“You felt it, huh? Sounds very Jedi, ha!” Poe joined him in the cockpit, taking a seat in the pilot’s chair next to Finn. He sighed. “Anyway. Look, Finn, I – ”

“That’s what I’ve been wanting to tell Rey, you know,” Finn interrupted. He turned his gaze towards the viewport, staring off into the middle distance. “I think I can touch the Force. I think I always could, but I didn’t realize it until recently.”

“Uh, wow. That’s…something. I can see why it was hard to bring up.” Poe ran his hands through his hair. This was an unexpected development. “So what are you going to do?”

“I…I don’t know yet. I don’t know what to do with these feelings!” Finn swiveled in his seat to face Poe. He was wearing that earnest, eager expression Poe loved so much. “I have so many feelings that I don’t fully understand yet! I just know that _my friends_ more important to me than anything else. Including the Force. You and Rey, you’re both so – so – ”

“Rey’s so what?” Rey asked.

She was back. They’d been so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn’t even heard her board.

*

Finn had been confused. He hadn’t know what – or _whom_ – to choose.

So, Poe had chosen for him.

“Finn thinks you’re so hot, Rey,” Poe had announced. “ _Almost_ as hot as I am, as a matter of fact, and he would like the three of us to take our relationship to the next step.”

“Oh. Um. I…see,” Rey mumbled.

There were definitely advantages to associating with Force-sensitives, as Poe soon discovered. They knew what you meant to say without you having to spell it all out outright. Finn didn’t have the right complexion for blushing, which was a pity, but Rey did more than enough furious blushing for both of them.

Poe decided that Rey was every bit as cute as Finn when she was blushing.

Then Rey plowed forward with the determination of a stampeding nerf herd, threw one arm around Finn’s shoulder, threw her other arm around Poe’s, and kissed them fiercely, one after the other. And both he and Finn hugged and kissed her back just as fiercely. It was all so confusing and awkward and new. It was also absolutely fantastic.

Plus, Finn looked happy. So did Rey, actually. And after everything she’d been through – after everything _they’d_ been through – that was more than enough for Poe to feel happy, too.


End file.
